


Gerald

by Skindogs



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Cute Morgan Stark (Marvel Cinematic Universe), Parent Tony Stark, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Peter Parker is a Good Bro, Peter Parker is a Little Shit, Precious Morgan Stark (Marvel Cinematic Universe), Precious Peter Parker, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony Stark Needs a Hug
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-14
Updated: 2019-08-14
Packaged: 2020-08-23 16:07:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20245579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skindogs/pseuds/Skindogs
Summary: Questa one- shot è ispirata ad una scena inedita di "Avengers: Endgame". Buona Lettura!





	Gerald

✷ ° · ˚ * .♡ °  
° * * ⋆ .  
· ⋆ ˚ ˚ ✦  
⋆ · * ♡   
· ✧ ✵  
⋆ ✧ · ✧ ✵  
°  
· ✵✷ · *   
⋆ · * ♡   
⋆ ✧ · ✧ ✵  
°  
· ✵✷ · * ° ·  
˚ * .♡ °  
° * * ⋆ .  
· ⋆ 

"Signor Gerald, lascia che lo aiuti! Posso portare gli animali in salvo!"  
Peter cercò di alzare la voce di qualche ottava, non sicuro di poter essere sentito da tutto quel fracasso.  
Il fatto che indossasse la maschera,non era di nessun aiuto. Ma alla fine Parker non aveva poi così tanta scelta.  
L'incendio divampò sempre più velocemente e le fiamme avevano aggiunto già un'altezza tale che costrinsero Peter ad allontanarsi per avere una visione migliore della situazione.

Dunque, pensò Peter, ci sono circa venti animali nell'agriturismo.

Ne aveva tirati via diciassette, se contiamo il pavone e l'oca siamo a diciannove.

Ma certo!

Mancava l'alpaca.

"Figliolo!"  
L'uomo davanti a lui alzò le mani per richiamare l'attenzione a sé.  
Era parecchio sudato e in un impeto di nervosismo allargò pericolosamente le bratelle che poggiavano sulle sue spalle. Peter restò ad osservarlo ma poi fu distratto dalla voce del suo A.I., Karen.

"Peter, il signor Stark sta cercando di contattarti"  
Peter spalancò gli occhi e iniziò a balbettare non sapendo cosa fare.

"Accidenti, accidenti Accidenti... Karen, accetta la chiamata"  
Ci fu un momento di silenzio, che Peter utilizzò per tenere a bada il pavone che cercava di dimenarsi e il signor Gerald, che stava quasi per avere un attacco di cuore. Era pericolosamente rosso in viso e la sua robustezza non lo aiutava a respirare regolarmente.  
Peter lo paragonò agli ultimi momenti del re ranocchio nel film Shrek.  
Si disse mentalmente di guardare quel film con Morgan, appena questo caos sarebbe finito.

"Pete, sei in strada? Morgan ha tirato i ghiaccioli dal congelatore e ha paura che si sciolgano se non ti sbrighi"

Peter si lanciò sull'oca, il suo sesto senso aveva colpito ancora.  
Quest'ultima non faceva altro che agitare le sue ali per togliersi quel ragazzo fastidioso di dosso.

"Tony! Mi dispiace sono in ritardo ma è scoppiato un incendio!  
L'alpaca è dentro ma le fiamme sono troppo alte.  
Sono riuscito a tirare fuori il resto degli animali ma adesso cercano di scapparmi! Il signor Gerald qui sta per avere un attacco di cuo-"

"Frena, frena, frena. Calmo ragazzo, o l'attacco di cuore lo farai venire a me, a te e al signor Gideon"

"Gerald.  
Puoi fare un salto e recuperare l'alpaca? Ti pregooo"  
Tony sospirò e poi rispose dopo poco.

"Arrivo. Mi devi quattro ghiaccioli"  
Peter sospirò, un sospiro di sollievo. Si voltò immediatamente verso l'uomo,seduto su un masso a contemplare il disastro.  
Di certo,non doveva essere una bella sensazione vedere il lavoro e i sacrifici di un'intera vita,andare in fumo... Letteralmente.

Peter si schiarì la voce e si sedette sull'erba accanto a Gerald.

"Signore, Ton- cioè Iron Man sta arrivando. Tirerà fuori il suo Alpaca, non si preoccupi. Mi dispiace di non essergli stato utile a sufficienza."  
L'uomo tirò fuori un fazzoletto dalla tasca per tamponare le goccioline di sudore dalla fronte. Il suo viso era meno rosso, ma a Peter dava ancora l'impressione di essere lì per lì dal morire stecchito.

"Spiderman, senza di te il resto degli animali non ce l'avrebbe fatta. Mi hai aiutato tanto e per questo ti ringrazio. Ti meriti una bella ricompensa"  
Anche se il tono dell'uomo era più che pacato e convincente, Peter non si sentiva allo stesso modo.

"Sa già dove portare tutti gli animali adesso?"  
L'uomo, alla domanda posta, abbassò il capo e annuì.

"Non ho spazio per tutti. L'alpaca ha bisogno di una distesa libera dove poter stare,immerso nella natura. Era qui solo da pochi giorni e guarda che disastro"

Gerald si strofinò i palmi delle mani contro gli occhi mentre Peter posò una mano rassicurante sulla schiena dell'uomo facendo su e giù.

D'un tratto udì un rumore.

Udì il rumore.

Tony era arrivato e prima di atterrare, si preoccupò di spegnere le grandi fiamme a poca distanza da loro.  
Dopodiché osservò la situazione dall'alto per un po'.  
Peter continuava a guardarlo, ma dubitava che Tony se ne accorgesse.  
L'armatura d'improvviso si avvicinò alle due figure accovacciate vicino al masso. Atterrò facendo il classico rumore metallico e poi avanzò di alcuni passi.

"Salve Signore, avrà indietro il suo Alpaca prima che possa dire 'Alpaca'.  
Pe - cioè Spiderman, ti va di darmi un aiuto?"

════ ⋆★⋆ ════

"Ok bene così, tiralo un po' di più. Con calma"

La voce di Tony era tremolante e incredibilmente stressata.  
Era la quarta volta che l'Alpaca correva senza sosta,sfuggendo alla presa dei due.

Trottorellava intorno ai resti di quella che doveva essere una piccola fontana. Peter adesso aveva afferrato il guinzaglio e cercava di riportare indietro l'animale. Tony gli stava dietro borbottando frasi del tipo "ma guarda cosa mi tocca fare".

Peter invece era tutto tranne che seccato. Anzi, cercò anche di creare conversazioni con l'alpaca ripetendogli numerose volte di quanto fosse morbido e carino.  
Dopo pochi minuti, l'alpaca era fuori e Peter e Tony tirarono un sospiro di sollievo. L'alpaca in risposta si avvicinò al viso di Peter e leccò una guancia attraverso la maschera.

"Oh menomale!"  
Il signor Gerald si avvicinò a grandi falcate ai due supereroi.

"Grazie Tante!"

"Sì... Arriverà la squadra del Damage Control per i resti. Purtroppo non c'è quasi nulla che si potrà fare per recuperare la struttura. Posso garantirgli una percentuale finanziaria se accetta"  
L'uomo scosse il capo sentendo le parole di Tony.

"Non si preoccupi. Vorrei solo trovare un posto per questo nuovo arrivato. Ormai non posso più tenerlo."  
Gerald passò una mano sul collo lungo del suo animale, sorridendo con malinconia.

Ad un tratto si sentì qualcuno schiarire la voce e tutti, compreso l'alpaca, si voltarono verso Peter che alzò una mano in aria.

"Io avrei un'idea..."

"No tu non ne hai"

Tony lo incalzò immediatamente avvicinandosi a lui.

"Sì. Voglio adottare l'alpaca"  
Tony alzò gli occhi al cielo.

"Il tuo comdominio non permette animali, Spiderman"  
Il tono di voce si fece più incisivo sull'ultima parola ma questo non fermò Peter dal continuare.

"Possiamo tenerlo in una certa distesa d'erba. Tipo una grande casa di legno che si affaccia sul lago"  
Ci fu un momento di silenzio e Gerald continuava a fissarli con l'espressione più confusa del mondo.

"Andiamo Tooonyy, a Morgan piacerà tantissimo"

"Non giocare la carta Morgan, è illegale."

"Non la pensava così quando ha convinto Pepper a comprare il barattolo maxi di gelatine alla fragola"

"Ok posso utilizzarla solo io allora.  
Non permetterò che un'alpaca si impossessi del mio giardino.  
Fine della discussione."

════ ⋆★⋆ ════

"Pepper, tesoro, luce dei miei occhi-"

"Tony cosa hai combinato?"  
L'uomo strinse i denti e guardò il ragazzo, che al contrario fremeva dalla gioia e non faceva altro che ridacchiare. Maledetto ragazzo.

"Ehm... Io e Peter stiamo tornando"

"Ottimo, Morgan vi sta aspettando. State tutti bene? Avete risolto?"

"Ehhh sì, certo. Abbiamo un ospite però. Per te non è un problema vero?"  
Pepper non si fece attendere nella risposta.

"Certo che no, vi aspettiamo. Sbrigatevi!"

════ ⋆★⋆ ════

Il campanello suonò e Morgan si affrettò ad aprire la porta.

"Papà!"  
Esclamò, per poi fare alcuni passi avanti ed arrampicarsi sulla gamba del padre. L'uomo la prese tra le braccia schioccandole un bacio sulla fronte.

"Ciao signorina!"  
Tony si voltò e vide Pepper sull'uscio della porta. Indossava uno di quei sorrisi sospettosi. 'So che hai combinato qualche disastro'.

" Hey, dov'è Peter?"  
A quella domanda Tony guardò alla sua destra, quasi come se stesse nascondendo qualcosa.  
Spalancò gli occhi e poi cercò di rispondere.

"Ecco lui è-"

"Tony non riesco più a tenerlo, uohhh!"

L'alpaca iniziò a correre per tutta la distesa d'erba.  
Pepper sussultò spalancando la bocca. Morgan imitò la madre e seguì con lo sguardo l'animale che si muoveva vivacemente.  
La sua espressione stupita però si trasformò in un sorriso smagliante.

"Papà! Mi hai comprato un unicorno magico!"  
Peter rise di gusto e diede una pacca sulla spalla dell'uomo.

"Te lo avevo detto che le sarebbe piaciuto!" Tony sospirò rassegnato e fece un sorriso finto a Pepper.

"Sorpresa! Ecco il nostro ospite. Che te ne pare?"  
Pepper abbassò il capo massaggiandosi una tempia.

"Per quanto sarà il nostro ospite?"

"Per, uhm... Per sempre.  
Gli Alpaca sono molto utili nella vita di bambine super intelligenti come Morgan e poi qui lo spazio e sufficiente e-"

"Peter, lo hai convinto tu vero?"  
Il ragazzo fece una risata imbarazzata grattandosi il capo.

"Non potevamo lasciarlo lì tutto da solo! Quell'oca è poco amichevole e non avrebbe fatto amicizia"  
Pepper sorrise e scosse la testa.

"Papà posso avvicinarmi?"  
Morgan indicò l'alpaca guardando il padre con occhi speranzosi. Tony rimise la piccola a terra e annuì.

"Sì, a patto che il tuo baby- sitter numero uno ti tenga d'occhio"  
Tony diede un'occhiata di sfuggita a Peter e lui avanzò prendendo la manina di Morgan.

"Sarà fatto! Vieni Morgan, ho comprato il cibo per Gerald così glielo daremo insieme" Morgan si fermò allungando le braccia verso Peter che in poco tempo la sollevò in aria.  
La piccola circondò il collo del ragazzo in un attimo, poggiando la testolina sulla sua spalla.

Tony lanciò un'occhiata a Pepper e si avvicinò a lei prendendola dai fianchi.

"Sei arrabbiata? Perché se così fosse, potrei-"  
Il fiume di parole dell'uomo fu fermato da un bacio improvviso. Che fece chiudere ad entrambi gli occhi.

"Se l'alpaca tocca le mie bacche di Goji, sei finito"  
Tony chiuse gli occhi e sussultò.

"Ops"

✷ ° ·  
˚ * .♡ °  
° * * ⋆ .  
· ⋆ The end♡ ˚ ˚ ✦  
⋆ · * ♡   
⋆ ✧ · ✧ ✵  
✷ ° ·  
˚ * .♡ °  
° * * ⋆ .  
· ⋆ ˚ ˚ ✦  
⋆ · * ♡   
⋆ ✧ · ✧ ✵  
°  
· ✵✷ · * °  
· · 


End file.
